


wishes, unspoken

by Larifari (Khaalysee), meggiewrites



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: (kinda), Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FC Bayern München, First Time, Insecurity, Loving Thomas, M/M, Morning After, Partial Translation, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaalysee/pseuds/Larifari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/pseuds/meggiewrites
Summary: When Thomas pulled away, he was slightly out of breath. It was a feeling he’d grown unused to: after games he was always the one with too much energy left, still bouncing around, probably getting on everyone’s nerves. But well. It’d been a while she he’d been kissed like that.





	wishes, unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> SO, this is a little experiment ...
> 
> A few weeks ago I wrote my first ever vaguely smuttish drabble for a friend who prompted me on tumblr. Then, only a couple days later, another friend (chipsyio) gifted me a short, somewhat melancholic Neuller drabble that I thought would fit perfectly into the same story. So with her permisson, I translated that from the original German version, edited and slightly expanded both parts, and here we are! 
> 
> I'm not 100% sure if the two parts actually work together, so please tell me if you don't think it's coherent or anything – also as always lately, this is unbeta'd (gosh, I should really start sending stuff to my lovely beta again ...) so please point out any possible mistakes.
> 
> Everything below the **_coda_** is an almost direct translation of Chipsy's/Larifari's work. Enjoy! Meggie x

When Thomas pulled away, he was slightly out of breath. It was a feeling he’d grown unused to: after games he was always the one with too much energy left, still bouncing around, probably getting on everyone’s nerves. But well. It’d been a while she he’d been kissed like that.

Manuel wore the freshly-kissed look very well. His cheeks were tinted red, his hair slightly messy from the hand Thomas had run through the thick blond strands only moments ago, his already plump lips even fuller than usual from the kisses Thomas had stolen off them, his bright eyes somewhat unfocused. He bit his lip, looking down at Thomas underneath hooded eyelids.

Thomas traced his eyes down the rest of his body. Manu had always been handsome, but god, was he gorgeous.

He couldn’t stop himself from reaching for him again, framing that beautiful face with his hands, giving those inviting lips another peck, shivering at the small whimper Manuel let out. He ran his fingers down his toned arms before taking hold of his hands, slowly walking them backwards toward the bed, offering him a crooked smile, faltering a bit. Was he going too fast?

Manu’s answering smile was small, only half there, but so incredibly tender. More raw and more honest, as if it were proof that he was offering Thomas his heart. He took another step towards the bed as Thomas tugged at the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it up until Manu took over himself, swiftly pulling it over his head, carelessly throwing it to the side.

Of course, Thomas had seen him shirtless hundreds of times. They were long-term teammates, had known each other for years; there was no inch of Manuel Thomas hadn’t seen before – and yet. Yet the sight of his naked chest, dusted with dark blonde fluff, made his heart stutter for a moment before it started to hammer a staccato against his chest.

Manuel looked almost a bit sheepish when Thomas stood there and admired him, shuffling his feet closer together.

The compliment slipped off Thomas’ tongue so swiftly he had no opportunity to stop it. “You’re beautiful.” 

Manu ducked his head, flushing even more, but nevertheless, his smile grew even wider.

Quickly, Thomas got rid of his own shirt as well, his finger trembling in anticipation. He stepped out of his jeans as well for good measure, toeing off his socks, leaving them in a pile on the floor. 

Their next kiss tasted of love but also of the lust that was boiling between them, hotter and hotter with every passing second and when Thomas started to open Manuel’s belt buckle, he could feel the goalkeeper's hardness already swelling against his fingers, making his own twitch in response.

Still, when Thomas intended to sit down, Manuel froze in his arms, looking hesitant. 

It was almost comical, seeing this giant of a man, shaped like a greek god with the face of an angel, who exuded nothing but confidence on the pitch, being so coy all of a sudden. Of course, Thomas knew him well enough to be aware that underneath all that bravado, there hid a rather shy man with a complicated history when it came to relationships.

(”You …. you’re my first in every way that matters,” he’d said, avoiding Thomas’ eyes. “I’ve never been with a man before, never been in love with one before and as gay guy, that’s kinda the only thing that counts, isn’t it?” A bitter chuckle had escaped his lips. 

Thomas had been quick to kiss the worry off his lips and reassured him that he didn't need to be concerned. After all, Manuel was only his second love as well. Third, if you counted football.)

Now, Manuel was biting his lip again, critically eying the bed.

Thomas smiled fondly. “C’mon, sit down,” he said, his voice deliberately soft. When Manu turned to him with wide eyes, a panicked look brewing underneath, he quickly added, “relax, I won’t bite.” (He was tempted to add ‘unless you want me to’, but he figured there was no need to spook the blond out even further.)

Manu hesitated for another second before slowly lowering himself down onto the edge of the bed, expectantly looking up at Thomas.

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Thomas said with a soft grin that spread even wider once he sat down next to him and Manu rolled his eyes, leaning forward to capture Thomas’ lips with his, demanding another kiss. Thomas opened them to nudge his tongue against Manuel’s, letting himself fall back onto the sheets, the blond crawling over him.

Manu’s eyes were dazed by now, slightly unfocused, his pupils completely blown. He licked over his lips; then he leaned over Thomas, bringing their mouths together again in a surprisingly tender way.

He let out a little, quivering moan when Thomas lifted his hips, making their clothed erections brush against each other. It was maybe the hottest sound Thomas had ever heard, causing him to bring up his hands to either side of Manuel’s ass, grabbing one cheek in each, giving them a little squeeze. 

Manuel whimpered into their kiss, his eyes fluttering shut.

Encouraged by the response, Thomas started to knead them gently before he slipped his fingers underneath Manuel’s boxers, pushing them down his strong legs. He let his fingers roam, taking his time until he’d reached his destination, hoping he’d read the signs right as they kept kissing, taking a moment to consider what he was about to do, if Manuel was ready for it.

Then, he finally brushed his fingertips over the sensitive rim. 

A violent shiver run through Manuel’s entire body, the moan that escaped his lips more wanton, more arousing than anything Thomas had ever heard before, immediately making his boxers tent even more, his erection throbbing against Manuel’s thigh.

The goalkeeper was breathing heavily; he looked as if his arms were about to give out. He cleared his throat, staring down at Thomas with wide eyes, his cheeks as rosy as fresh apples.

He hesitated. Thomas smiled at him in what was hopefully a tender, understanding way.

Manuel licked over his lip nervously. “Um. Can we like …. switch?”

Thomas felt his lips spread into a lewd grin as he turned them over. He couldn’t wiggle out of his own underwear quickly enough before he bent down again, claiming those inviting lips once more.

 

**_– coda –_ **

He buried his face in the pillow, trying to hold onto sleep just for a moment longer. Of course, that quickly proved to be useless; he was already awake. Had he been  _ more _ awake, he probably would have cursed under his breath.

He was laying on his stomach, limbs splayed all over the mattress, his head still buried in the feathery heaven of his pillow, unwilling to move. Even so, he made the effort to extend his right arm, searching for Manu’s warm body, wanting to snuggle up to him again. Maybe that’d be enough to lull him back to sleep.

Only, Manu wasn’t there. His side of the bed was empty.

That was enough for Thomas to lift his head after all. His gaze fell on the glowing digits of the alarm clock. Half past six in the morning. He’d hoped for some morning cuddles and maybe even a kiss or two. Usually, between the two of them, Manuel was the heavier sleeper – why wasn’t the idiot still in bed?

Thomas let out a groan before unceremoniously rolling out of bed. He shuddered when the surprisingly cold air hit his body. Seemed like he wouldn’t get around looking for him.

He quickly slipped into a shirt that was laying on the floor that’d been mindlessly discarded the night before, but it didn’t help much; he was still freezing. So without further ado, he pulled the comforter off the bed, wrapping it around his shoulders. Right. That should do.

Turned out he didn’t have to look for Manuel for long. He found the blond giant standing in the kitchen, clutching a glass of water, absentmindedly staring out of the window.

Thomas approached him slowly. “Hey.”

He hadn’t meant to startle him, but Manu flinched at his words, promptly dropping the glass in the process. It immediately shattered on the tiled kitchen floor. At least Manuel proved speedy enough to jump aside just in time.

“Oh, shit!”

Thomas blinked, his slightly confused gaze skipping from Manuel to the shards covering the floor. “Um, shouldn’t it be your … thing, to hold onto things?”

Manuel run a trembling hand over his face, avoiding to look at Thomas. “I’m …. I’ll clean it up,” he mumbled.

“No, it’s okay.” Thomas grabbed hold of his hand, gently pulling him just a few steps further away from the mess. “We can do it later.” Manu was stumbling around like one of his new-born foals; he feared this was going to end in a bloodbath. “What’s going on with you, hmm?”

“I don’t know.” He sounded almost a bit snappish.

“Manu,” he poked his side, “Come on. We promised we’d be open with each other.”

Manuel took a deep sigh and ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even more. “Somehow …. somehow I was just so overwhelmed this morning. When I woke up, you laying next to me ...”

Thomas raised his eyebrows. This thing blossoming between them was still so incredibly new … was Manuel getting cold feet? Metaphorically, of course; literally, they probably already were, he thought, peering at the goalkeeper’s naked toes. “Is it … too much for you? Too close?”

Manu shook his head. “No, that’s not it.” He avoided Thomas’ eyes. “It was just. It was so perfect”, he whispered, his voice so quiet Thomas barely understood him.

“And that freaked you out?”

“It was,” he breathed out slowly, “everything I ever wanted. Everything I thought I’d never have. I still can’t fully believe it; that I can have this, that I deserve it.”

“Oh.” Thomas was rarely at a loss of words, but this moment, that almost did it. Almost. “You giant idiot, of course you deserve to be happy!” He put his hand on Manu’s neck, thumbing over the soft skin. “And if you ever doubt that again, you come straight to me, understood? And don’t mope around here in the cold in only …”

He stopped short when took in Manu’s choice of wardrobe. Since when did Manuel prefer to wear his shirts tight and cropped? A chuckle escaped his lips.

“Are you wearing my shirt?”

Manuel looked at him with wide eyes. “No.”

“So this isn’t my shirt? This is – yours?”

“Most certainly.”

“That’s not possible, though,” Thomas stated with a smirk growing on his lips, letting the comforter slip off his shoulders. “Because your shirt? I am wearing it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

>   * I have no idea where this title came from or if it fits at all
>   * The original prompt was "sit, relax. I won't bite"
>   * I deleted the drabble this was based on from my [drabble collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391733/chapters/30676107)
>   * You can find Chipsy's original drabble [here](http://manuelmueller.tumblr.com/post/171600735215/da-f%C3%BCr-dich-d)
>   * Also, this is not one of her ships at all, she was just writing me a gift, so don't go like, bothering her about it, even if I put her on here as a co-author XD
>   * I write FICTION about real people. None of this is intended to harm them or their reputation in any way
> 

> 
> Please leave kudos and maybe a comment if you liked it! | [tumblr](http://manuelmueller.tumblr.com/)


End file.
